1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toy.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates to a toy which under the influence of gravity will travel down a substantially vertical surface and is provided with sticky material at extremities of its limbs, such a toy is claimed and described in U.K. Patent 2222958 and in co-pending U.K.patent application No. 9704480.4.